spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Guillermo Ortez
"I put my faith in my God alone, whom grants me strength." ''~Sir Guillermo Ortez '''Sir Guillermo Ortez' is the former Patriarch of the Noble House of Ortez. He is the elder brother of Queen Rosabella Ortez-Clemente of Spain and the former Lord Admiral Max Ortez of the Spanish Armada. He is a devout and holy man, known for often quoting the scriptures, and is an advocate of the Catholic church and missionary work on behalf of the Kingdom of Spain. Biography Guillermo Ortez was born in Barcelona, Spain on November 12th, 1699, into the Vassal House of Ortez, a minor vassal of House Clemente during the Pearsonic Era. He studied the blade from a young age, though he preferred wielding smaller daggers to heftier swords, enjoying the precision and speed that daggers allowed him. Ortez went to war at the age of 16 during the Leonic Wars, fighting on behalf of King Philip Clemente V, as could be expected of a vassal. He had a love of combat, and remained in the service of the Spanish Army for many years, though in between wars, he would marry a woman named Ellaria del Monico, and have a total of nine children with her over the years, though his wife and many of his children would be killed when Gerona was sacked by pirates from the Mediterranean following Spain's crippling defeats, causing a deep hatred for swashbuckling scum to fester within the grieving husband and father. Guillermo maintained loyalty to the Spanish Crown even through the Paradoxian and Post-Paradoxian War, and into the War of Spanish Succession of 1749, after being raised to King Philip Clemente V's Kingsguard following the Post-Paradoxian War. It was during the Sacking of Madrid that Guillermo would meet the king's second oldest son, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, when Ezequiel came to burn Palacio de Clemente. Ortez engaged in single combat with the Young Lion as the previously-exiled Prince of Spain attempted to enter the palace. The two had an intense duel, before Clemente succeeded in running his sword through Ortez's left thigh, crippling him. Ortez went down, and Ezequiel spared his life, seeing him as an honorable, loyal man who did not deserve to die for honoring his oaths to the Crown. Clemente saw to it that Ortez got proper medical treatment for his wounds after he had destroyed Palacio de Clemente, and, following the war, would return to visit Guillermo, developing a close friendship with him. For a time, after his recovery, Guillermo exiled himself to Cutthroat Isle, where he tended the graves of the dead, and fought off the Undead. House Ortez would be raised to the nobility when Ortez's younger sister married King Ferdinand Clemente VI, and Guillermo became its patriarch. Over time, Ortez became an advisor to Prince Ezequiel, and could often be seen by his side during times of unrest or crisis. When Ezequiel was exiled to the Holy Lands and given armies to rid the newly-acquired Spanish territory of the violent Islamic resistance in the land, Guillermo was sent by King Ferdinand to aid him. However, during the fighting, Ortez was severely wounded, though he would later be saved and nursed back to health by the exiled Prince. With the Prince having granted him the ability to continue living twice, Guillermo made the decision to surrender his lands and titles in order to devote himself to Ezequiel, vowing never again to leave the Prince's side, and becoming Ezequiel's personal bodyguard. Category:Characters Category:The Kingdom of Spain